为战而生 Born to Fight
by JacieNL
Summary: 译自River2027的英文同人小说Born to Fight。接续第二季最后一集Born to Run。


《终结者：Sarah Connor传》同人小说

**为战而生**

**Born to Fight**

作者：River2027

原文链接：/s/4988947/1/

弃权声明：《终结者》不属于我，我只拥有买来的DVD碟和XBOX 游戏盘。

背景：第二季结尾《Born to Run》之中/之后

类型：灰色调/剧情/动作

分级：T

警告：存在对《Born to Run》的**大量剧透**

翻译：JacieNL

授权书：

From: River2027

Profile: 1723735

--------------------

JacieNL,

Chinese, wow! Yes, that would be fine as long as you do provide a link to the original work and credit me like you said. If you do that, I see no problem with it. Will it be posted on fanfiction?

River2027

* * *

**第一章 生而逃亡**

"John……"

她嗓音轻柔，比从前任何时候都要轻柔。他咽了咽唾沫，发觉自己几乎无法呼吸。

"该走了。"Cameron说。

他不想走。他想永远留在这里，俯在她上方，他们的脸如此贴近，近乎相触。他不顾一切地想吻她。但她是对的。该走了。

如果他现在不起来，只怕就要把持不住了。他们没时间这么做。他不情愿地退开，等她重新穿好衬衣。她衣衫齐整的时候，他更容易集中精神些。

他这才开始奇怪自己怎么会陷入这种境地。他不是想抱怨，但他并不蠢。她这么做是有目的的。

"为什么要我这么做？"他问道，在困惑中蹙起眉头，"你有感觉。你自己能感觉到那个部件。你能感觉到热量。是你告诉我的。这件事你自己就能做。"

Cameron凝视他的眼睛。"你会相信我吗？"

他张嘴要答，接着又闭上了，不知该如何作答。他会吗？如果她只是告诉他，他会相信她的话吗？他会不会要求证据？

"我不知道。"他长叹一声。他只知道在那一刻……这件小事……已经远不是一次简单的部件检查。

"你有感觉吗？"他近乎绝望地问，"那……那对你来说是否意味着什么？哪怕一点点？"

她的视线落回床上，似乎在思索什么。"我不会拦你。"

"拦我？"

她抬眼对上他的目光。"如果你刚才吻我。我不会拦你。"

他咽了一口唾沫。这没有真正回答他的问题。"可你会有所感觉吗？那对你来说是否意味着什么？"_你可能真的爱我吗？又或者是我一直在自欺欺人？_

"我不会让别人这么做，如果你问的是这个的话，"她回答，"只有你可以。"

"只有我。"他重复。他决定把这当成一件好事。这只能源自某种近似于爱的情感，对吧？她不会让别人吻她，只有他可以。

_为什么是我？_

_因为我爱你，John。你也爱我。_

"你那时是在撒谎吗？"他突然问，紧紧抿住双唇。他必须知道；必须最终平息心中翻涌的疑问。"你被卡在卡车之间，我要拿走你芯片的时候。你那时是在撒谎吗？"

她对上他的眼睛，目光平静柔和。"不。"

他轻抽了一口气。他们之间不能再有欺骗，不能再有谎言。假如他总是得追问她口中的话是真是假，那他们就不可能在一起。不能再有秘密了。

"你不能再对我撒谎了，"他说，"你要实话实说。你要对我说实话。懂吗？"

Cameron缓缓点头。"是的。我懂。"

他深吸一口气，抛出了那个爆炸性的问题。"Weaver是什么意思？"

他看出她不易觉察地缩了一下。他是对的。她确实知道一些情况。

"什么？"她重复道。

_别这样，Cam。别玩游戏了。_"那条口信，"他重复道，嘴唇因心中那丝怒气而颤抖，"Ellison捎来的口信？让你很不安的那句。'你愿意加入我们吗？'那是什么意思？"

Cameron保持着沉默。

"那话里有深意，"John提示道，"你知道那是什么。别对我撒谎。"

Cameron终于抬眼望着他。"未来的John曾给液态终结者捎去一条口信，问的就是'你愿意加入我们吗'。"

John蹙起眉。"那么，这又怎——"

"只有四个人知道那句话的含义，"Cameron解释，"未来的你。我。Jesse。还有我们问的那个终结者。"

John能感觉到情况开始明朗化了。"所以如果Weaver知道那句话……"

"Weaver是个终结者。"Cameron接上他的话说。

John讶然张开嘴。"她……她是个终结者？"

"是的。"

"液态机器人？"

"是的。"

他僵了片刻。液态机器人……终结者。他把头猛地转向Cameron，有种被背叛的感觉。

"你本来不打算告诉我？你打算让我和妈妈就那么走进那里？去面对一个_终结者_？"他在句末提高了嗓音。

"是的。"Cameron回答得平静如水。

他们早先的对话又浮现在他脑海里。_所以在心底里，你想杀我。_

_是的。我想。_

"她不会伤害你们，"Cameron继续说，"那不是她的任务。"

_我不是她的任务。_他嗤笑一声。"哦真的吗？我要怎么相信呢？我怎么才能知道呢？"

"你无法知道，"Cameron柔声回答，"你只能信任我。"

他的愤怒渐渐消散了，他意识到他_确实_信任她。她有太多机会杀他。但她没有动手。她_深知_她是一个潜在威胁，她的任务并没有被抹去，只是被跳过了。她给他那条引爆项链，就是要让他在她成为威胁时有摧毁她的办法。

因为她的一部分程序仍想杀死他。

但她的另一部分，现在居于支配地位的那一部分，_不想_杀他。她说她的话是实话，她说她能感觉、能爱。而他相信她。Derek和Sarah也许不相信她，但他信。

他信任她。

"John，该走了。"她重复。

"去哪里？"他问。

"你知道。"她回答。他确实知道。他们要再次逃亡。亡命天涯。就像他母亲在口信里告诉他们的那样。

_你要确保他离开。_Cameron会的。John垂眼盯着地面。

这就是他的生活方式。他生而逃亡。不断逃跑。但他也要在战争中领导人类对抗机器人。也许他错了。也许他并非生而逃亡。

也许他是为战斗而生。

"我不能丢下她。"他低声说。

"你母亲命令——"

"你不接收我母亲的指令，"John倔强地说，"你接收我的指令。"

Cameron沉默片刻。

"但我不是在向你下令，"John回答，"我是在_请求_你。请你……帮我救她。没有你我做不到。"

Cameron昂起头。"你给我选择吗？"

John犹豫了。他不确定他该如何回答。"我当时口不对心。关于你只是个机器的话。你……远不止是那样的。我不会强求你做任何事。你可以自己决定。"

他深吸了一口气。"如果你选择离开，我们就走。我不会争辩。"他迟疑了一下，看着她细细琢磨他说的每一个字。"但是……如果你爱我……如果你在乎我，如果你对我有感情……那么求你，求你帮我救她出来。其他人都离我而去了。Charlie，Derek。我不能再失去她。"

Cameron深深望进他眼里，他几乎能看出她是何时下定了决心。她站起身，走到桌边，开始收拾他们的财物。

"我们走。"她说。

John只觉得希望一点点消散。就是这样了。他已经作出承诺，那就得承担风险。他心痛如绞。

Cameron的枪咔地扣上了扳机，他抬眼直盯着她。

"但首先我们要救出Sarah Connor。"

他睁大了眼，一跃跳下床，脸上咧出一个大大的笑容。"谢谢，Cameron。"

她回应了一个微笑。

***********

John把车停在了监狱前，在橘黄色的人群中寻找着母亲和Cameron的影子。他能听见建筑里传出尖叫和呼喊。Cameron一定是放走了所有囚犯引开注意力。他忍住微笑。_真聪明，Cam。_

终于看见她们走来时，他呼吸一滞。Cameron看上去糟透了。他只来得及瞥了一眼，就把视线转回路面，驾车径直冲过大门。

在他身旁，母亲脸色铁青。"我给你捎了口信！我告诉你——"

"是啊，John Connor不听话，关我禁闭吧。"他反驳道。他不后悔他的决定。他转头查看Cameron，立时为她的损伤程度缩了一下。她被掀掉了半张脸，裸露出金属骨架和一只泛着红光的眼睛。她的夹克被子弹打得千疮百孔，染满血迹。都是因为他。因为是他说服她前来。因为她爱他。

_对不起，Cameron。_

"你还好吗？"他问道，嗓音了满是担忧。

他从后视镜里看着她，看着她转动脑袋时的僵硬动作。"不是100%正常。"

Sarah转过头。"离100%正常差多少？"

Cameron把头摆向她。John睁大了眼睛，视线在Sarah和Cameron之间来回。"为什么这么问？"Sarah不会是觉得Cameron的损伤难以修复了吧？她是不是觉得Cameron会再次失控？

"因为我要见Catherine Weaver，"Sarah冷冷回答，"而她必须毁掉地下室里的一切。"

John竭力不对Weaver的名字表现出异常反应，他回头去看Cameron。她目光向前，然后垂向地面，动作生硬。他一阵心痛自责。

她损伤不轻。她不再是他在旅馆房间里如此靠近的那个性能完全的机器人，不再是那个目光柔和地凝视他的机器人。她损伤不轻。

都是因为他。

_我会修好你的，Cam，_他暗自许诺，_这事情一结束，我发誓，我会修好你的。_

***********

他挨着母亲坐在Weaver公司的沙发上，脑中转着一个念头。Weaver_是个终结者。我要见的是个终结者。_这感觉很怪，难以置信。他还没把这告诉母亲。他不确定他是不是会说。

"我们真不该来这儿。"他嘀咕。

"Savannah可能会告诉他们我们知道Cromartie的事。"Sarah回答。

_不，不是Cromartie。_"现在是John Henry了。"

"但还是机器人，"Sarah说，"如果她说出去了，他们会转移它。也许已经转移了。"

"我们很快会知道的。"他回答，声音不自觉地有点高。只过了一会儿，电梯口"叮"的一响，Ellison走出电梯。John和母亲一起站起身，他嘴里突然又干又涩。

如果Cameron 弄错了……他们就是自投罗网。他们将无路可逃。他这是把他和母亲的性命都押在他对Cameron的信任上。他也有可能做出了错误的选择。

他咽了咽唾沫，瞥了Sarah一眼，他低语时嗓音嘶哑，"我爱你。"

_还有，如果我弄错了……对不起……_

***********

站到Catherine Weaver，那个终结者跟前时，John努力不表现出紧张。如果没有Cameron的提醒，他也许决不会知道她是个机器人。她骗过了每一个人，Ellison，Savannah，甚至他母亲。

"要找我谈什么？"Weaver问。

Sarah说："我们需要——"

"我再强调一下，"Weaver打断她，"我们会面，首先最重要的是我要感谢你们保护我女儿Savannah的英勇举动。她是我的生命之光，失去她我将不知所措。"

John忍住了撇嘴的冲动。_她不是你女儿。你是个机器人。_

"她在哪儿？"Sarah问。

"在学校吧。"Weaver冷静地回答，然后直入主题。_真正的终结者模式，_John想。"我们有一个共同的敌人。常规武器和常规手段都对它无效。"

"Kaliba集团？"Sarah问道，"别以为你真了解它。"

Weaver扫了她一眼，虽然嘴上挂着微笑，眼神却是冰冷的。"对不起。我不是在和你说。"她把视线移回John身上，"我在和你说话。关于天网的事。"

他看见母亲转头望他，无疑以为会看到一些惊讶的反应，但他没有畏缩。他知道这一刻早晚会来的。Cameron是对的。

Weaver有不同的任务。

"我猜Savannah告诉过你John Henry的事了，"Weaver尖锐地说，"所以你的机器人会潜入我的地下室。"

不等他为Cameron的行动辩护，就听Ellison讶然叫骂了一声，John猛一抬头，只见有东西正朝窗户飞来。他睁大了眼睛。

是池塘边见过的浮空艇，当时Derek称之为HK。

Weaver转过身，神色如常。"趴下。"

Sarah猛地把他拉到地上护住，John听见窗户碎了，一阵爆炸声传来。他抬眼去看Weaver，她的液态金属身躯变成了屏障立在他和火焰之间。他能感觉到上方和两侧的灼热，但Weaver的身体为他们挡掉了余下的光热。

"快跑。"Weaver命令道。

John毫不迟疑。Sarah拉他起身，他们避过走廊里的小爆炸，奔向楼梯。Weaver紧随其后。

"地下室，"她说，"Ellison先生。John Henry。"

"我们必须出去，"Sarah强调，"他们想杀我儿子。"

"不，他们是想杀我儿子，"Weaver平静回答，"就像你一样。"

"我相信她已经杀了他。"Sarah回敬道。

"你最好希望没有，"Weaver冷冷答道，"你的John也许会拯救世界，但没有我的John他没戏。"

她一步不停地奔下楼梯，John和母亲交换了一个困惑的眼神，跟了下去。到底层时，John看见了不省人事的保安，他加快脚步，心中有种紧迫感。如果Cameron没能杀死John Henry怎么办？如果她在早先的劫狱中损伤过重怎么办？

他向前直冲，抢在母亲和Weaver前头。他当先推门而入，却猛地刹住身形，因为震惊和恐惧而睁大了眼睛。

Cameron坐在椅子上，一动不动，眼里毫无生气。他心底在尖叫。_不不不不！_

他箭步冲到她身旁，拨开她的头发和头皮查看芯片槽口。那是芯片通常所在的位置。

"她的芯片没了。"_不！这不可能！_他抗拒着随时可能淹没他的情绪波动。他的视线绝望地扫过桌面，落在Cameron那柄染血的小刀上。

"他去哪儿了？"他叫道，"那、那个John Henry！"他结结巴巴地说，"他拿走了她的芯片！他去哪儿了？"他知道他在喊叫，声音里带着恐惧。_我要杀了他！我要杀了他！_

Weaver缓缓走近，看看小刀，又看看Cameron静止的躯体。"他没拿芯片。是她给他的。"

_什——_

"John。"Sarah轻声说着，冲他身后的什么点了点头。

他转过身时，还不知道会看到什么。呈现在他眼前的是一块电子屏幕，上面持续滚动着一句话，Cameron的留言：

**对不起，JOHN。**

**对不起，JOHN。**

**对不起，JOHN。**

**对不起，JOHN。**

John能感觉到泪水涌了上来。_为什么，Cameron？为什么这么做？_他的整个世界突然崩塌了。他还从没对她说过再见，从没告诉过她他的感情，从没吻过她……

"他去哪儿了？"

"不是哪儿，"Weaver答道，"是何时。"

John瞥见Ellison在门口蹙了蹙眉。"什么？你说何时是什么意思？"

_时间机器……_John带着震惊想。

"我明白了，"Sarah说，她的目光紧紧锁住中枢系统里的一个部件，"我以前见过它。"

John转头望去，睁大了眼。"那是Turk吗？Andy Goode的Turk！"

"三个点。"Sarah低语。John又看了看它。确实，那机器上印着三个红点。Weaver正往一台计算机上输入程序，它看着很像Cameron在银行保险库里用过的那台……用于时间跳跃。

_我们要找到John Henry。我们要救回Cameron。_他模糊意识到母亲正从Weaver身旁退开。

"你在建造天网！"Sarah斥道，嗓音里带着怒气。

"不，我在建造能和它抗衡的东西。"Weaver回答。

_你愿意加入我们吗？_

John闭了闭眼，又看了一眼Cameron毫无生气的躯体。他深恨看到她这副模样。他再次转向屏幕，注视着那句话：**对不起，****JOHN**[font=宋体]**。**

他几乎能听见她的声音在说着这句话，恳求的口吻一如她乞求他留她一命，为差点杀死他而道歉时的语调。

"来吗，James？"Weaver问道。

Ellison眉头一皱。"来？"

"寻找John Henry，"Weaver微笑着回答，"我们的孩子。"

Ellison慢慢摇头，向后退去。"他不是我的孩子。而你……你是……"

"那么去接Savannah放学吧？"Weaver打断了他的话，声音依然温和，"体操课五点半结束。"

第一波电流开始涌动，John惊了一跳。他的视线从开始倒数20秒的计算机转向他母亲，她正缓缓摇头。

"John，我们不能。"她反对着，退了一步。

_不！我们必须这么做！我们必须救她！_他听见自己嘶哑的嗓音。"他带走了她的芯片。"

Sarah继续后退，John只觉得泪水湿润了眼眶。他嗓子里发紧，几乎不能呼吸。

"他带走了_她_。"他哽咽着说。

圆泡开始成型，Sarah退到了圈外。"妈妈。"John恳求道。圆泡渐渐强化，她的形象开始模糊起来。

"我会阻止它的。"她说。

母亲从视野里消失时，他感到一阵深深的失落。跳跃前的那一瞬，他从Cameron不动的身体上移开视线，望向那重复着她话语的电子屏幕。

**对不起，****JOHN**。

**对不起，****JOHN**。

我爱你，JOHN。

他呼吸一滞，回转视线俯视Cameron的躯体，眼中盈满泪水。

然后一切都不见了，他眼前只剩一片黑暗。突然，他发现自己蹲在一条混凝土隧道里，全身赤裸，冷得发抖。他慢慢站起身，举目四顾。他们周围仍有一圈小小的火焰在燃烧，但火圈之外……

全是黑暗。

满地碎石。尘土覆盖。唯一的光线是隧道顶黯淡的灯光。

他过去常想象"审判日"之后的未来会是光景。但他从没想过会是这样。他转身，遇上了Weaver的眼睛，片刻之后，他回头重新注视隧道。

_John Henry就在这里的某个地方。带着Cameron的芯片。_

他再看Weaver时，发现她已经有了衣服。_液态机器人。肯定很方便。_

他低头去看，以为会看到Cameron的身体躺在那里。但是他什么都没看到。强烈的恐惧摄住了他的心。

"Cameron在哪儿？"他问，"她的身体在哪儿？"

"它无法穿越过来。"Weaver淡然道。

_无法穿越。_John可以发誓，那一刻他的心跳停了。他把她害死了。她的身体已经蒸发在跳跃过程中。

_不……_

远处有声音传来，他吓了一跳。渐渐靠近的人声里夹着犬吠。他目光扫过房间，终于落在帆布床上的一件外套上。John飞快地抓过它套上，裹紧，想让身上暖和点。

他看到一束手电光，赶紧蹲下，躲过了两个带着军犬的士兵。有一瞬，他想过现身，但随即否决了它。他不知道他在那里，不知道他在什么时间。

他什么都不知道。

士兵们经过后，他悄悄走进主隧道，回头看了一眼确定Weaver就跟在身后，然后走进了开阔地。

一个人影出现在他面前，举着枪。"发现一个！"那男子呼喊道，"发现一个！"

John立刻举起双手。"一个什么？"男子看起来不像终结者，但John不敢肯定。他又看看身后，才发现Weaver消失了。

她去哪里了？John回头看那士兵——他正向前推进，一刻都没松开武器。

"求你了，"John轻声说，"我不是机器人。"

"不准动。"士兵压着嗓子命令道。他走到了光线里，John现在能看出他是个日裔。"不准动！"

"求你了！我发誓，我没带武器！我、我是人类！"他恳求道。_必须_让这士兵相信他。他_必须_离开这里，找到John Henry，救回Cameron。

他的人生似乎陡然前景黯淡。

"再动我就开枪了！"日裔士兵威吓道。

有人从士兵身后走来。"稍息！"一个新的声音命令道。那个身影从日裔士兵身旁走过，John惊得睁大了眼睛。

Derek。

Derek Reese。

John觉得嘴角扬起了一丝微笑。Derek活着！Derek在这里！终于，情况看起来有了转机。

Derek稳步上前，注视着John，眯起眼，像是在仔细审视他。最后Derek咧嘴笑了，回头看着他的同伴。"看他的眼睛。他和你一样不是机器人。"

"Derek……"John低声唤道，笑容舒展开来。

令他惊讶的是，Derek只是转头盯着他，扬起一边眉毛。"是我？"

_他不认得我……_

"我是John，"他说，Derek眼里没有任何表示，John的喜悦渐渐消散，"J-John Connor。"

Derek摇摇头。"我认识很多人，孩子。但不认识你。"John能感觉到失望爬上自己的脸，Derek 转向他的同伴。"有人听说过John Connor这名字吗？"

日裔士兵摇摇头，John眼里写满怀疑。_从没听说过John Connor……_

一个念头在他脑海里成型，他突然觉得胃痛。他做了时间跳跃。他跳过了"审判日"。John Connor 对这些人来说是不存在的。从他去找Weaver 的那天起，John Connor就不见了。John Connor不可能在"审判日"来临时领导人类。

John Connor不是他们的救世主。

他垂眼盯着地面，想掩饰自己的震惊。_就好像我根本不存在……_

Derek又转向他。"知道吗？我想你很快要出名了。"

John挤出一丝笑容。_我本来是出名。我是John Connor。_

Derek'眼里闪动着骄傲的光，微笑点亮了他的脸。"我弟弟回来了，你却穿着他的外套。"他越过John肩头望去。

John转过身，顿时轻抽了一口气。Kyle Reese走了进来。_父亲……_John屏住呼吸。看见John，Kyle停住了脚步，有一瞬John几乎相信Kyle知道他是谁。也可能他只是好奇这个新兵是谁，为什么和他这么像。

但John毫不在意。他第一次看到他的父亲，那个英雄，那个将拯救他母亲生命的未来战士。他甚至不在乎自己的失礼，只是目不转睛地把他未曾有机会相识的父亲的模样尽收眼底。

然后有什么引起了他的注意，有别的人跟在Kyle身后走进来，她低垂着眼，但脸上挂着一个快乐的微笑。

他的心跳几乎停止。

_Cameron。哦，Cameron。_

她没有抬起头，蹲下身抚摸Kyle身旁的德国牧羊犬，微笑光彩照人。

他差点叫出她的名字，差点奔到她身旁，对她诉说他多么抱歉，诉说他有多爱她。但有什么止住了他。

她有些不一样。她抚摸那只狗的动作，那只狗安适的反应，她走动时优雅活泼的步态，她拨开脸上碎发时的手势。Cameron不这样。

这不是他的Cameron。这不是那个说过爱他的Cameron，那个曾在深夜走进他卧室，躺在他身侧的Cameron。那个嫉妒他和Riley交往的Cameron，那个他拼命要解救，拼命到愿跨越时空来到这个废墟般的未来，只为夺回她的Cameron，那个他不顾一切地爱着的Cameron。

意识到这个事实，他的微笑慢慢褪去了。他的心再一次碎了。

这不是他的Cameron。

这根本不是Cameron。

他能从她眼里看出来。她有着Cameron美丽的褐色眼睛，但那双眼睛里有些不一样的东西。生命。他来到这黑暗的未来之后仅见的光芒在她眼中跳动。这女孩不是Cameron。她是人类。

_我叫Allison。来自棕榈谷市_（注1）_。_

_这就是Cameron说过的那个人吗？作为她原型的那个人类女孩？来自棕榈谷市的Allison。_

她抬头发现他的盯视，欢快的笑容渐渐变成了困惑，还有好奇。但无论如何努力，他都无法移开视线，无法阻止自己注视她。

他又看看Derek，看看Kyle。没有人认得他。起先，他觉得自己也许死了，进了天堂，于是得以和那些他所爱的死者重聚——Derek，Kyle，Cameron。他咽下喉咙里的哽咽。但待得越久，他就越意识到这不是他的家。这些人并非他所熟知和爱恋的那些人。他的Cameron，他的Derek依然长眠不醒。

他在一群陌生人之中。

一群模样和嗓音都和他所爱的人一模一样的陌生人。他感觉到泪水在眼眶里渐渐凝聚，模糊了他的视线。他不属于这里。他不属于任何地方。最糟的是，他不顾一切地想念着那个真正的Cameron，那个记得他，_爱他_的Cameron。他呜咽着，慢慢蹲到地上，用手捂住了脸。

他不指望任何人来安慰他。他们不会理解。他们是战士，被战争磨砺得坚忍。他们早已在"审判日"为痛失所爱之人而悲恸过。

但John Connor刚刚失去了他的今天。

感觉到一只手轻轻放在他肩上时，他有些吃惊。他抬起泪水朦胧的眼睛，看见Cameron——不，是Allison——蹲在他身旁，眼神柔和。她和其他人不一样。她不是一名战士。还不是。不完全是。她很年轻，就像他。就像Cameron。

看到她的身影，他哭得更厉害了。这是_她_。Cameron的手在轻抚他的头发，Cameron的眼睛望进他灵魂深处，她轻柔的嗓音轻轻说着安慰的话。

_这_怎么能不是Cameron呢？

他可以假装她是；他也许还可以说服他自己。但不管她的外貌、她的一切多么熟悉，这依然不是他所爱的女孩。Allison不认识他，不爱他。Allison只是有着他爱人身体的，完全不同的人。也许就像把另一块芯片放进Cameron的身体。那永远不会是Cameron。

"你的名字？"

他毫无防备，他意识到这也是Cameron曾问他的第一个问题，以同样的口吻，同样的嗓音。

一滴泪水顺着他脸颊滑落下来，他答道，"John。John Connor。"

Allison笑了，笑容明朗，正如曾经的Cameron。"我是Allison。"

他目不转睛地注视着她微笑，眼里盈满泪水。如此人性化……却又与Cameron如此相仿。"我有种感觉，我们会成为好朋友的。"Allison说，她的微笑真诚友好。

也许他们可以。这是新的未来，新的生活。不再逃亡。他是为战斗而生，这就是他将要做的。战斗不止。

他会找到John Henry。他会取回Cameron的芯片。他会重建她的躯体，假如必须如此。_我会不惜一切代价来救你，Cameron。_

如果他还能再说些什么，那就是……

她会回来的。

——第一章·完——

注1：棕榈谷市（Palmdale），加利福尼亚州城市。


End file.
